A variety of different applications use motion sensors to detect the motion of an underlying object. One widely used application involves detecting the motion of an automobile. Specifically, motion sensors often are mounted about the periphery of an automobile chassis to sense pre-specified accelerations or rotations. Those in the art typically refer to such sensors as “satellite sensors.”
When a satellite sensor detects a pre-specified type of motion, systems within the automobile respond in an pre-specified manner. For example, if a satellite sensor detects a sudden and high deceleration, air-bag systems may deploy their air bags. Alternatively, if a satellite sensor detects a sudden rotation (e.g., the automobile is swerving), breaking systems may selectively break to avoid a rollover. Accordingly, satellite sensors have become critical in ensuring automobile safety.
Currently available satellite sensors typically have a relatively large housing that contains both a printed circuit board with electronics for detecting motion, and a mounting device (e.g., bushings) for mounting the housing to the automobile. Moreover, to facilitate mounting, the housing generally is molded to a shape that conforms to the specific geometry of the portion of the chassis to which it is to be mounted. Use of such a satellite sensor, however, is undesirable for a number of reasons. For example, its relatively large size, specialized shape, and high number of electronic components drives up its overall cost. As a further example, such a satellite sensor also undesirably may mechanically filter signals used in high frequency applications.